


Wipeout

by hyarleyquinn



Category: Ashley Frangipane - Fandom, Halsey
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Skateboarding, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyarleyquinn/pseuds/hyarleyquinn
Summary: You and your girlfriend Ashley go skateboarding to celebrate her return from tour- but you're having a pretty off day- luckily, she's always there to pick you up <3TRIGGERS: Injury, mention of sex





	Wipeout

“Come on, Y/N, I wanna get there early so we beat the crowd!”  
It had become tradition that whenever Ashley got home from a tour, you guys went skateboarding together. There was a really nice park across town with some rails, a half pipe and a bowl- Ashley’s personal favorite. You lace up your converse as a queasy feeling creeps into your stomach. When was the last time you skated? Had to be months ago. Since Ashley had been away, you hadn’t gone skating because, quite frankly, it didn’t feel the same without her. You were bound to be rusty, but then again, so was she. You shake away the nerves and hop in the shotgun of her car.  
“This is so fun, Ash, I love how we still do this.”  
“Well, it’s only been 3 years, and with long distance always being a problem, I like to get my licks in while I can,” Ashley said and kissed you on the cheek.  
“Metaphorical or literal?”  
“Both.”  
A slight blush appeared on your face and you bit your lip. The ride into town was a long one, but the time seemed to pass quickly as the two of you joked and sang along to her car radio. After many miles, minutes, and magic moments had passed, you finally pulled into the dusty parking lot of the park.  
Ashley got out of the car, blue hair dancing in the breeze. After all this time, you still were hopelessly in love with her- and knowing that she felt the same about you was the greatest sensation in the world. She opened the trunk and got her board out- with black grip tape and a deck that she had graffiti’d herself, her board was her prized possession. Yours, also with black grip tape, sported a cartoon of the Tasmanian Devil. Ashley laced your fingers with hers as you walked toward the park.  
“Y/N, look at me!”  
You watched as she skated, effortlessly, gliding smoothly along the concrete. You’d watched countless X Games, but you still thought that Ashley was by far the most graceful of them all. She hopped up onto a rail and performed a spotless boardslide, landing and wobbling a little, making her laugh. The sun created gold flecks in her gorgeous brown eyes.  
“Y/N, c’mere! I wanna show you this thing I’ve been working on.”  
“Alright, hang on, I just gotta get my spark back- I suck today,” You muttered. You knew you weren’t going to be perfect, but something just felt off. With a shrug, you skated over to your girlfriend.  
“There was a park in Tokyo, so I got to skate a couple of times on tour. I missed you, though- it wasn’t nearly as fun,” Ashley said. You giggled and said, “Well, I always tend to make things more fun, don’t I?”  
“Always. Anyways, watch this!”  
Ashley dipped down into the bowl, climbing up the warped wall, and with a double kickflip, zoomed back down and up the opposing side once more. Coming back up the wall, with a satisfied sigh, she hops off her board.  
“How was I?”  
You leaned over and pressed your lips to hers.  
“Perfect ten. As for your skateboarding- nine point nine.”  
She returned the kiss. “What can I do to get that perfect score?” Ashley purred.  
“Teach me.”  
“Ok, so you’re gonna want to use your hips and bend your knees so you gain momentum, and then when you feel yourself coming to a stop, flick the back of the board up and let it flip twice. Then almost immediately, stop it, and keep your balance.”  
Ashley performed the trick once again to demonstrate, and then came back up to help you do it.  
You look over the edge into the bowl, gulping down fear. You knew that it probably wasn’t the day to try it, but hey, what’s the worst that could happen? Ashley held you by the shoulders, ready to push you down into the bowl.  
“You ready?”  
“Define ready.”  
Ashley laughed. “Trust yourself. You know why? Because I trust you. Nothing bad’s gonna happen, babygirl. I promise you.” With a kiss on the head for good luck, she pushed you down into the bowl.  
Things were going well, until you flicked the board upward to try and grab. Your hands barely grazed the board as you watched it fly from under your feet. You started falling down into the bowl, rolling down the sides and hitting your head multiple times.  
“Y/N!” Ashely screamed, dropping her board and running down into the bowl.  
Things were a little bit hazy, and you heard a ring in your ears, but you felt ok for the most part.  
“What the hell just happened?” You asked, a slight laugh in your voice.  
“Thank god you’re alright- you gave me a mini heart attack, though- I’m still so happy you’re ok,” Ashley sighed as she helped you up and kissed you on the head. “All better?” she asked.  
“All better.”  
That’s when the splitting headache kicked in. You might as well have stuck an axe through your brain- the pain radiated through your head, reaching your temples and making you flinch. You shook it off, trying to focus on Ashley’s company, and go back to skating.  
A little while later, after countless ollies, kickflips, and Coca-Colas, Ashley came up behind you and snaked her hands around your waist.  
“I think I’ve had enough skating for today. You wanna get a milkshake? I know a place,” she whispered in your ear.  
“Let’s do it.”  
The two of you made your way back to Ashley’s car. The headache had returned, and you honestly weren’t sure if you could take the hour commute back to your apartment.  
“Baby, I don’t feel so well- my head hurts like hell,” You croaked. “I honestly don’t know if I can make it home without Advil or something.”  
Ashley put a finger to your lips. “Say no more, darling. There’s a Rite-Aid 5 minutes from here. We can get some stuff there. Ok?”  
You kissed your girlfriend on the nose. “Why are you so perfect?” you asked.  
“Well, I have a pretty good influence if I must say so myself.”  
The two of you got in the car. With your eyes out the window, you tried your best to focus on the passing cars and cancel out the pain while Ashley drove, a little less than carefully, toward the pharmacy. Once you reached Rite-Aid, Ashley turned and kissed you on the lips.  
Pulling away, she whispered, “I’m gonna go in and get you some Advil. You stay right here and don’t move a muscle.”  
As you watched her walk away, your eyes fluttered. The suffocating pain was getting worse, pulsing through your head. You closed your eyes eventually and dozed off.  
After what seemed like hours later, you finally woke up in your bed, sheets covering your still clothed body. Ashley was laying next to you, playing with your and tracing slow, soft circles on your back.  
“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Ashley giggled.  
“What time is it?” You mumbled.  
“It’s 3:45 pm. Oooh, I like your morning voice,” Ashley said, rolling you over and kissing your forehead. “It’s sexy.”  
“Can I take some Advil? My head’s still killing me.”  
“You already did. After we got home, you took some Advil, and we tried to watch TV, but you fell asleep, so I dragged you into bed and we took a little nap.”  
You blinked. Had you really hit your head that hard? It didn’t seem like such a hard fall. “I didn’t remember any of that? Damn, I really fucked up that kickflip-grab-360-some bullshit.”  
Ashley laughed. “That’s ok- the important thing is that you’re here with me, away from any skateboards for a while. To be quite honest, I was enjoying our nap.”  
“Who says it has to end?” You grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled your bodies down into the covers.  
Ashley crashed her lips into yours. You kissed her back, the feeling of her hands in your hair making you grin. Pulling away, Ashley smirked. “You thinking what I’m thinking?”  
You rolled your eyes. “Obviously. But maybe a little later? I wanna wait until I feel better so I can actually remember it.”  
“Fair enough. Now c’mere. I wanna at least cuddle.”  
You placed your head in the crook of her neck. Ashley wrapped your arms around you and closed her eyes.  
“I love you, babygirl.”  
“You too, Ash.”


End file.
